Stone Festival
by BDunderthestars
Summary: Heroes and enemy meet in a Stone festival in Sugo region,"How long is the festival going to last'. "Two months'."Two months'."Yes, it's use to be two week long, but after the stone accident nine years ago, it became two months long festival'"What accident'
1. Arriving to Sugo

I own nothing, might have grammar and spelling mistake

* * *

><p>Boat from Sinnoh 1<p>

"Thanks Dawn for the inviting us.'' Iris said as she lean against the boat to look at the land nearby.

"Your most welcome'' Dawn said, "any way I did need some company''.

"This is going to be awesome. Right Pikachu?'' asked Ash to his pokemon. "Pika'' Pikachu nodded.

"How long is the festival going to last?'' Irish asked.

"Two months'' answered Brock as he and Cilan brought some lunch for the co. "Two months'' Ash and Iris's jaws open.

"Yes, it's use to be two week long, but after the stone accident nine years ago, it became two months long festival'' Cilan said as the gang went to the picnic room for lunch.

"What accident?'' asked Ash as he grabbed his lunch.

"A stone accident, people who inside the cave got turn into stones. There was only one survivor a Togetic that master was the leader of the group. A really powerful master, she won all the battles the rumors say. And her husband was a powerful pokemon trainer'' Brock explained.

"Great now I really want to go their!'' exclaimed Iris, Ash and Dawn nodded.

"Attention all passengers we will arrive in 45 minutes'' the person in control of the ship said.

Ship from Hoenn

"I really can't wait for a vacation'' cried May doing her happy dance.

"We know you have said that millions of times all ready'' informed Max annoyed.

"Now, now, May is just excited Max.'' Caroline said smiling.

"It would have been more fun if dad was here too,'' mumbled Max.

Than a voice of someone May and Max hated called out, "Oh my May is that you'' Harley hugged May as May tried to breath. "Harley let go of May. She needs air'' a tall hair girl named Solidad.

"Solidad, Harley'' Max called in surprise.

"Attention all passengers we will arrive to Sougo in 30 minutes'' the announcer said.

Ship from Kanto

An orange hair girl looked out to the land and sigh. She knew she had to return some day. After all this was the place her mom and dad grew.

But she was not ready to return, yet. Her memory still bothers her.

Nine years ago.

The sadness, quite, tears, Misty shook her head it was no time to think of that. She was returning home, to her aunt, cousins, old friends and to her mother's favored pokemon Togetic.

Misty looked at her Togetic and smiled, it had been a month after it came back to her.

Misty looked around to spot her another pokemon Azurill. It was with Tracy.

Misty happily looked around. With her were Mrs. Ketchum, professor Oak, Tracy, Gray, her sisters, Richie, and some of the gym leaders of Kanto.

"We will arrive Sugo in 20 minutes'' the announcer announced.

Misty sigh again she had to be ready.


	2. The arriving of Kanto boat and Rose

"Bored'' complained Rose. "Is complaining all you do?'' Mary Waterflower asked her younger daughter.

"But I am bored'' defended Rose.

"Then you should have stayed home, or the gym like your sister did'' her mom said thinking 'just like your father'.

"Well, Sophie had to take care of the gym, and wait for Leaf. Any way I am waiting for Misty. I need her to convince the 'Mistress Togetic''' Rose said, "Plus you're no fun company''.

"Watch your manners young lady. We are having a lot guest, at least be polite'' sigh Mary at Rose's behavior.

"Yeah, yeah, I will be around'' Rose said turning around and heading to a store. She thought of ways to get The Mistress Togetic home. While thinking about that she thought about her own Togetic, 'Traitor' she thought. Her own Togetic had left her with her mother as her only company. As she approach a store she looked at her self. She had short orange hair that came a little down to her shoulder, blue eyes, a red hat, blue jacket, blue shorts, yellow t-shirt, and yellow shoes.

"Rosie'' a voice called. Rose flinched, she hated to be called Rosie. As she turned around she saw Amber, Drew, and Jake her traveling panther.

"Hey Amber'' Rose said waving as the three reached her.

"Good to know we mean nothing to you'' Jake said with a fake hurt way.

Rose decided to play around and teased back "good that you know that''. Jake, and Drew rolled their eyes, Amber giggled. "Oh, and welcome back Drew'' Rose greeted Drew. It had been a long time, that she had not seen Drew.

Drew flipped his grass head hair and said "Thanks''.

"Good to know you still have the flipping hair diseases'' said Rose grinning. Drew just flipped his hair, (in the back ground some fan girls fainted), while Amber, and Jake laughed.

"So anyway why are you here, Ro?'' Amber asked at her role model.

"I am suppose to wait for some guests with mom'' Roes answered glaring at the clock.

"And let me guess, you got bored so you left her behind?'' said Jake, he had known her too well.

Roes quickly changed the conversion, "so why are you three here?''.

"I am waiting for some friends and these two decide to tag along'' Drew replied flipping his hair. Amber narrowed her eyes at the squealing fan girls.

"So I heard that you are traveling in Latio this year? And Amber great to know that you are going to be in a contest, too?'' asked Roes as a speaker announced "boat from Kanto in arriving, I repeat, boat from Kanto is arriving.

"I am going'' replied Roes as she went where her mother was. Amber went after Roes, so Jake and Drew had to go after her.

Rose ran to her mother side, following by Amber, who was followed by Drew, who was followed by Jake.

"Rosie, I forgot to ask are you going to perform in the dace in the entrance festival?'' asked Amber.

Rose nodded searching for a boat that said Kanto, "if you want you can do it with me. I still need to find more people.''

"Really! Drew can I, please?'' Amber did her puppy eyes.

Drew sigh, he hated when Amber used her eyes to get everything she wanted, "yes''.

Amber jumped up and down squealing.

Drew muttered to Jake, "You're lucky, you don't have a sister''.

Jake gave a small laugh, "I have to deal with much worse, when she is angry'', he nodded his head towards Rose.

"There it is'' pointed Rose, she ran to where the boat was begin stopped.

"I can never tell her mood'' Mary Waterflower rolled her eyes.

"That why she is so great!'' Amber exclaimed.

After her comment, the three matures ones sweet drop.

Jake looked at the ground to find something filmier there.

Misty got her stuff and and went to the land, followed by everyone else.

"Misty!'' an girl her age hugged Misty.

Because it took Misty my surprise both fell to the ground.

"Rose!'' smiled Misty. Both got up to their feet and Rose looked everywhere at the ground.

"Looking for this?'' Jake had Rose's hat in his hand. Rose snatched the hat and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, Misty, long time no see. How long has it been? Nine years?'' Mary took Misty for a hug.

"Hi aunt Mary''

Soon there were a lot of hugs.

"Mary, long time no see'' Mrs. Ketchum smiled.

"I know, right''

"Wait you two know each other?'' Misty asked.

"Yeah, Ash's father was one of the people who went to the cave''

"Oh''

Silence filled the air for people who knew the story.

Professor Oak ended the quietness, "well we better get going, Delia tell Ash to get his Pokémon at Professor Kim's lab''.

"I will go with you, I have to show you the way'' Jake offered.

"Why thank you, Mr. …''

"Jake Kim''

"Oh you are her son, I am Tracy and this is Gray''

"Nice to meet you'' Jake bow.

With that the four left, Jake leading the was.

"The ship from Hoenn has arrived.''


End file.
